xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Indefinite
THEINDEFINITE.jpg The Indefinite or Infinity '(''The Absolute Undefined Masterpiece) is weapons with special properties. History This is a weapon that was able to seal, damage and destroy the evils from the Pandora's box back into the underworlds and hell while some being put back into the box. It was a infusion of the Pre-definite and Un-definite making the ultimate being itself because it had life from the essence of all fifteen universes. The first wielder of the weapon was able to survive the Holy War of Pandora with ease just by using this weapon to heal, protect and be absolutely defensive along with offensive all at the same time. The user is wields this item now is the Protector of all fifteen universes and who also trained with all fifty Deity from beginning to end Tazuri Lorosia using this to protect his loved ones and defend against the modern evils of today. This weapon has been refined throughout the series making it even one of the more powerful advantages of the Syoran against tough foes. Information It is an extremely organic destructive creative yet balanced heavy and supernatural absolute spirit weapon decorated in jewels using the power of all fifty deity being precised every deity. It always comes in handy, your energy must be twice as stronger than the weapon, or it will possess who ever touches it also negating everything. The blade was able to cut through barriers, cut opponents without touching them by firing small concentrated bursts of energy, decompose any organic material its power cuts. Once cut, the target becomes "infected" with spontaneous destruction that disintegrates the main body and nullifies any regenerative properties the target may have. In addition, the remaining destruction will continue to spread to any organic matter that comes into physical contact with the original target, similar to a virus. It can freely change its size when Tori will it. It can go from a pitchfork, to a spear, mace, lance, hammer, axe, sword, gauntlets, armor, gun, shield, satellite, scythe, box, rod, thunderbolt, gunbai, or anything he wishes it to be. It is invoked would then endow the '''weapon, making it impossible to counter through regular means. It is said to assume any weapon's shape and use it like anyone, just like water. It can summon millions of deadly blows simultaneously. When the Indefinite is discharged, there was neither a counterattack nor a defense that could stop it. It causes severe environmental damage. The land where the weapon was used became barren and all life in and around that, area ceased to exist, as both men and women became infertile. There was also a severe decrease in rainfall with the land developing cracks, like in a drought. It can create while destroy anything at will and raise humongous land mass. It travels through Ultimate Godhood itself. You can say it is a being itself from it properties and power. Capabilities The Indefinite can create, summon, shape, manipulate and use any kind of weapons with perfect skill, whether pre-modern, modern or even futuristic using laser, plasma, antimatter or even more exotic ammunition/attacks. It can even make the weapons out of a piece of beings, whether by using their life force or shaping their own flesh and bone. It grants them supernatural powers, these can be magical objects of great or destructive power, or technological weaponry. It also utilizes a specialized suit of armor by using technology alone. Armor may be powered by the beings thoughts, so the being would have to concentrate if the suit is to high-tech function properly. With all mechanical power the armor possesses, there are cutbacks. The suit may need a source of supply power to activate or the suit would use the user's life energy, thus rendering the user unconscious or dead. The suit may even enhance the powers of those who already have powers. The suit may be equipped with all sorts of gadgets the user can use. If a target is moving, the user can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation do not hinder their ability to get an accurate bead on their target, and their intense focus on whatever they are shooting at allows them to shut out outside distractions. Can also drop objects on targets precisely. The users of this ability are also able to compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off their aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). Modern military snipers are trained to be able to do this. It is even possible for someone to make a weapon out of almost anything in their environment by simply throwing it, such as rocks and pebbles, pens, paper, playing cards, toothpicks, tools, food, broken glass, bottle caps, and even in the most desperate cases, one can turn their own teeth or even feces into a weapon. In the extreme cases, one can take items like these and do inhumanly possible things. Examples including spitting their own tooth into someone’s skull, throwing a playing card or piece of paper through the jugular, throw a toothpick one hundred feet and through a window to kill. Snipers, expert shooters, and soldiers now are trained to hit their targets with incredible precision, gaining these abilities through training. Even in fiction, several of the users below (especially Bulls eye and Green Arrow) were not born to hit any and every target, but gaining that trait by practicing with the weapons they use. It can create weapons from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy, they are capable of creating virtually any weapon and how many they wish. Depending on what the weapon is made of, it can possess a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat. It is able to possess an unlimited supply of any essential. It can create missiles from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy, including all variations of arrows, darts, spears, needles, bullets, projectiles, rockets, guided/unguided missiles, etc., and fire them. It has possession of it that grants Omnipotence or Nigh Omnipotence to its wielders, allowing the user to satisfy their every desire. The item/weapon/object allows the user to become a god. The user is unstoppable and can do anything they want and if they already do carry Omnipotence then they will access even greater powers. It can use beings or powers with elemental forces empowering, energizing them, and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency. Indefinite is able to use air itself to slice objects, focusing a current of wind, or in some cases sound, to the point where it takes on a sharp edge which the caster launches at foes. If the pressure wave is strong enough, it can split the air itself to create a vacuum shock wave sharp enough to slice through anything in its path. Although this attack does usually slashing damage, it is able to focus it into single piercing stab like immaterial bullet. The weapon can fire powerful energy beams or use the beams to enhance the slashes and stabbing powers of the swordsman. It can create darkness/shadow whips from nothing or by shaping the existing darkness/shadow. It carries great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cutting through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. It can generate and retract blades from their people’s bodies, which can be composed of energy, bone, or metal, among other things. It can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings, or powers with chi/aura, energy, elements, life energy, magic, etc. empowering, energizing them, and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency. It can construct bladed weapons of various shapes and sizes from blood. Indefinite has amazing complex power that users should not be able to understand with little to no training whatsoever. It also can regenerate from any circumstance. Indefinite can create improvised weapons, allowing them to pick up common things such as brooms, spoons, chairs, etc., and instantly use them effective offensive purposes. It also can construct from sound, light, and space. The indefinite can steal anything or heal from its will. It can also make you a "part" of a System that gives special abilities depending on the Class/Category/Job that the user’s choice. This ability also allows the users to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. The users incredibly fast weapon control may allow them to bypass obstacles in order to cut their intended target also with enhanced projectiles. It is able to infuse technology with physical attacks, using mechanical inventions to attack, shoot, and blow up, disintegrate and rip apart their opponents and strengthen attacks. It can transform the user itself into a physiology or mimicry, illimitable fighting robot filled with a varying arsenal or weaponry, support, and defensive capabilities and surprising forms of getting around. It is able to sever anything regardless of their nature, from physical objects to abstract concept. As a Conceptual Attacks, this ability cannot be stopped by any physical method. Category:High Level Weaponry